Shenanigans Episode 034
Recap Sunday ]] Late spring. The party are in Shenanigans when a pair of men come in and sit with the party. The new coming holds a whisky contest with the party except Friar Morton Bixby. They are a pair of brothers name Seth & Richie Gecko who need to get to Stoneport for 500 gold with no questions asked. Hrun refuses to help someone with no questions asked, so the offer is dropped to 250 gold. Seth & Richie need to get out of Drekis, having robbed some very wealthy people, the Kurshwikk family of Kurshwikk. Hrun asked if people died, and the brothers say they killed no bystanders or guards, they only killed people trying to get the money back. Hrun is against accepting the job while the rest of the party want to job. Seth then challenges Hrun to a drinking contest, and if Seth wins Hrun will go along. They hold the contest and Dar join in, but Hrun keeps pace with the others and isn't defeated. So the party, except Hrun, leave Shenanigans. Hrun follows behind them secretly. Seth & Richie have a donkey with heavy bags off the sides of it. Everyone heads west down the road towards the Illardian Crest. The party make camp at the edge of the Illardian Crest at the end of the day. Monday The party head south down the Illardian Crest towards Stoneport. Hrun, still following behind secretly, notices 3 riders who look like Military of the Kurshwikk Principality. THe riders catch up to Hrun talk about the Gecko brothers who stole 4000 gold from the Kurshwikk Family. Hrun says he hasn't seen them. The riders keep moving south, in the direction of the party. Morton sees the riders coming and warns the rest of the party. The party stop moving and stand to fight while the Gecko brothers hide. The riders come up to the party and ask if they have seen the brothers and the party deny it. The riders then ride off. Ffflewoour & Dar talk about betraying the Gecko brothers to take the gold for themselves. Friar Morton Bixby offers to heal Richie's hand from the wound he has, as Richie talks paranoidly about Ffflewoour. At noon the party come across a camp of 4 people ahead of them. The campers offer to share drinks with the party, and the party accept. While eating and drinking, one of the campers looks in the saddlebags on the donkey and sees the gold. Seth uses his sword to kills the camper who looked in the bag. Morton casts Hold Person on Seth & a Camper. Ffflewoour colorsprays the rest of the campers. Morton stabilises the injured camper. Dar ties up the unconscious campers. Richie asks to masseur Ffflewoour's feet, and Ffflewoour accepts, but ends up carries off towards the tend. Morton then ends Hold Person spell. Seth isn't pleased with Morton casting a spell at him and shouts at him. Seth then rushes over to Richie to stop him carrying off Ffflewoour. Seth then goes to execute the campers, but the party convinces to stop. Seth then orders Richie to burn down the tent. Ffflewoour and Dar have had enough and attack the Gecko Brothers. Dar kills Seth with a stab in the back with a trident, killing him. Ffflewoour attacks Richie, but he survives the surprise attack, Dar finishes off Richie. The colorspray has worn off and the Camper's Tent is on fire. Hrun can see the smoke from the fire and heads towards the party. The tied up campers ask what happened. The party blame the Gecko Brothers and Morton unties the campers. The party says they will take the stolen gold back to who it was stolen from. The campers say they are on the way to Bergshire. Everyone heads north along the Illardian Crest until evening where they spot an inn there called the Titty-Twister. A large wooden building. There is a man standing out the front hawking for the inn, advertising they have many woman available inside. Inside the inn was a brothel with many topless woman & man inside. Morton is horrified. Dar goes off with an elven prostitute. Ffflewoour offers to perform on the for the bartender, and he accepts. Hrun drinks some ale at the bar. On the stage Ffflewoour sings a song while using an illusion spell to create a stripping woman. The crowd loves the performance. In the evening Dar comes down the stairs, but as his Kelur personality. A bouncer comes over to Morton for not paying for anything. Kelur tries to vouch for Morton, but they both are about to be kicked out. Hrun pays off the Bouncer for 5 gold. The bouncers accepts the gold and allows them to stay inside. The party rest overnight in inn-rooms. Tuesday The party is back travelling north along the Illardian Crest, heading back to Bergshire. The party spot a trio of lionesses. The lionesses charge the party. Morton casting entangle, trapping the lionesses. The party then kill the lionesses using ranged attacks. The party skin the lions and put the pelts on Kelur's camel and keep travelling. Thursday The party get back to Bergshire. The party split the 4000 gold four different ways. Morton goes to the Baroness of Bergshire, Baroness Jezebel, and purchases the abandoned temple half a mile south of town for 500 gold. Morton parks the Loots & Lyres wagon outside the ruined temple and brings his Emus. Kelur buys land adjacent to the abandoned temple to start building a wizard towner. Ffflewoour buys a Spyglass. Hrun saves his money so he can get field plate and gives it to Desmond to store. The party gather at the abandoned temple and find there is a trap door. Under the door is a ladder that just drops down into darkness. The area the trap door is in looks like it would have been part of the priest quarters, the back room of the temple, back in the day. The pit is 3.5 foot by 3.5 foot. The party look down and can't see the bottom and it looks like the rest of the ladder has been burned away. Ffflewoour is lowered with a rope down 100 feet, but he still doesn't get to the base. Ffflewoour unties the rope and free climbs down the rest of the way. It is another 100 feet to the bottom. At the base of the pit is a large pile of ash. There is passageway with an orange glow ahead. Ffflewoour calls up to the party about the depth of the hole when a loud booming voice can be heard around the corner: :'' Cinder: Who comes by my house?'' Ffflewoour introduces himself loudly without moving. :'' Cinder: Come closer. It is quite safe. I would like to look upon this rhyming beast.'' Ffflewoour walks ahead and sees the massive red dragon, Cinder. Ffflewoour tries to be charming, but is also scared. Cinder asks Ffflewoour to go get the Kobold Krewbarb, with the reward being a single treasure from their horde. Ffflewoour agrees and then climbs back up the shaft. Ffflewoour then explains the situation to the others. The party only know of the Kobolds Krewbarb & Glib Glob. The party head back at Shenanigans and find Krewbarb & Glib Glob. Hrun tricks Krewbarb into revealing he has a Platinum Dragon Coin. Krewbarb refuses to give up the coin or go meet the dragon. Morton casts "Command: Give" and gets the Dragon Coin. The party decide to go tomorrow since Morton can memorise some heat resistance spells. However in the night Ffflewoour convinces Krewbarb to come with him to the temple. When they are at the temple, Ffflewoour pushes Krewbarb down the hole. Ffflewoour then climbs down and drags Krewbarb's remains over to the dragon. Cinder the Red Dragon however wants the Dragon Coin. Ffflewoour says the Dragon Coin will be here tomorrow and insists on the loot. When Ffflewoour goes to pick up some loot, Cinder kills Ffflewoour. Friday Kelur, Morton & Hrun head to the Temple with the Dragon Coin with heat resistance spells on. Kelur brings 200 feet of silk rope and ties it down. At the base they see the corpses of Ffflewoour & Krewbarb. Kelur tells the dragon in Elven that they have come with the Dragon Coin. Cinder asks for the coin. Morton starts to hand over the Coin when the Dragon mentions that they will be freed once they are given the coin. The Dragon is held by magic in an age gone by. Morton changes his mind and backs off with Hrun. The Dragon breaths fire at the party, doing 131 damage. Kelur is killed instantly, Morton is knocked unconscious. Hrun somehow survives. Hrun picks up the Dragon Coin and tries to climb up the shaft. He falls however. Cinder breaths fire once again and kills Hrun. However Cinder is unable to reach the Dragon Coin so remains trapped. Significant NPCs * Seth & Richie Gecko - Brothers who stole a large amount of gold from Kurshwikk family of Kurshwikk * Kurshwikk Guard - 3 Riders from Kurshwikk looking for the Gecko Brothers * Bandits - 4 Bandits camping in the Illardian Crest * Cinder - Red Dragon Trapped under the Abandoned Temple south of Bergshire * Krewbarb - Kobold Barstaff at Shenanigans. Had a previous adventure with Cinder. Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes